


A Ramen Full With Mayonnaise isn't Delicious for Everyone

by Tamazaki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamazaki/pseuds/Tamazaki
Summary: Hijikata Toshirou doesn't know that he's the only one in the world who loves mayo that much.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Yamazaki Sagaru, Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Ramen Full With Mayonnaise isn't Delicious for Everyone

The Shinsengumi spy found days of his missions very boring.

All he ever do was eating Anpan , watching the target , eating Anpan. Everyday was like a re-run of the day before.

He eats only Anpan all the time of his stakeouts and well , he ended up eating a poisoned food and woke up in the hospital before he knew what happened. Next to his bed there was the demon vice chief , in his hand holding a bowl of ramen. 

Yamazaki blinked , feeling very surprised as the vice chief held out the bowl of ramen to him and grumpily added ; "I already told you Yamazaki that if you continue eating only anpan you will not last long. If you refuse this bowl of ramen I will beat you up and you will find yourself in the hospital again. Now eat!" 

After that he just put a mouthful of ramen noodles into the spy mouth before Yamazaki could said anything. 

Yamazaki just teared up. Was it because he was feeling happy that the vice chief finally cared about him? Well , that's part of it. The main reason the spy tears up was because

The ramen was full with mayo.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the Yamazaki-Anpan-Sparking episode and I find Hijikata very caring to Yamazaki so I just couldn't resist the urge to write out this one shot based on that episode.


End file.
